Revenge and Regret
by TheDoctorWhoFan01
Summary: Josh meets a girl from his past, a girl whos brother he accidently killed.
1. I finally found him

Josh made his way home, his jacket doing nothing to keep the cold out. The sound of footsteps made Josh stop and turn to look but no one was there. He shrugged and kept going.

"Hello, Josh." Josh stiffened. He recognized that voice, that icy tone. He slowly turned to look into the face of a girl about twenty with short black hair and electric blue eyes.

"H-hi, Claire," Josh stammered, taking a few steps back. Claire smiled cruelly, taking a silver knife from her pocket. Josh looked at the knife with wide eyes.

"I'v been waiting a long time for this," Claire said, looking at the knife.

She took a few steps forward as Josh took a few steps back. He knew that if she threw the deadly weapon it would be over. Claire never missed...

"Look, I'm sorry for everything, please, just leave me alone!" Josh begged.

Claire laughed. "Right, like I'm just going to let you go! You know you deserve this. You animals have been running loose for too long, people are getting hurt!" Her eyes burned with anger and hate.

"It's not my fault!"

"Of course it's not, but if I just let you go you will hurt more and more people," Claire said, her voice was icy but Josh could sense her pain. He couldn't blame her for hating him.

"I haven't hurt anyone since..." Josh trailed off. Claire balled her hands into fists.

"Oh, but you will. Of course you will. The animal inside you wants nothing but blood, to feel flesh ripping beneath it's claws. It won't be long before someone else ends up a wolf snack!"

Josh knew she was right. He also knew that she was about ready to plunge the knife into his chest and watch with satisfaction as he died right there on the sidewalk. She got closer, holding up the knife.

Josh trembled. Every step she took toward him he took back but they couldn't keep this game going forever. Josh tried to take out his cell phone but Claire was too fast. She snatched it from his hand and stuffed it in her pocket.

_This is not how I want to die! _Josh wailed in his head.

**Hope you enjoy! More soon!**


	2. So close

Claire approached, then stopped, looking at something over Josh's shoulder. Josh turned his head slowly and saw family of four, a mom a dad and two little girls. "You wouldn't do anything in front of witnesses, would you...?" Josh said hopefully.

"You got lucky," she growled, stuffing the knife back into her pocket. Before she did anything else Josh took off down the sidewalk, looking back to see the family hurrying away from Claire.

_Claire_

I remembered everything clearly. I had been exploring the woods with my brother, Tyler, on a full moon. We had snuck out before morning, a big mistake. We laughed as we trudged through the woods, planning on being home before mom and dad woke up, but as we turned to head back I heard something pounding through the woods and growling.

Tyler turned to see what it was. I could remember the look of terror on his face as the monster dug his claws into my brother's flesh. I screamed, but there was nothing I could do.

I remembered him waking up on the forest floor, looking over at the body of my brother. He looked horrified and he wouldn't stop apologizing. I stayed silent the whole time. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I looked at him then Tyler's unrecognizable corpse, tears streaming down my face. If I hadn't been too busy grieving over Tyler I would have killed him then.

Since then I'd spent my life killing every werewolf I could find. But it wasn't enough. Oh, I want him to suffer. I wanted to take away someone he cared about.

I pulled out the phone I had taken from him and opened the contact's list. There was only two names: Aidan and Nora. . I looked at the names for a few moments then put the phone back.

Josh woke up early the next morning to the sound of his alarm. He knocked it over and sat up, not moving for a while. "Josh, you're going to be late for work!" Aidan called from downstairs.

Josh muttered something under his breath and sprinted down the stairs, running through Sally even though he knew it made her angry.

"'Mornin'," Aidan said. Josh returned his greeting brusqley and sprinted out the door. He got to the hospital as quickly as possible. When he ran through the door there was a young man talking to the lady at the desk. The guy looked at Josh for a few moments before turning back to the lady.

Josh went to get changed. When he got back he saw the man sitting in a chair against the wall. Josh thought he was watching him when he came out. _You're just being paranoid,_ Josh thought but when he looked back he was still watching him. _Okay, this is getting creepy._

_Claire_

"Did you see him?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, he works at the local hospital."

"Thanks, Eric." Eric was my best friend. He was there for me when Tyler was killed and he helped me out when it came to werewolves. "So do you have a plan?" Eric asked.

"No, but I want him to suffer , just as much as I did..."

Eric nodded.

"I want to find him as soon as possible," I continued. "Let's go for a...walk."

I walked through the doors of the hospital, trying to look calm. Eric came in a few minutes after me. I walked up to the woman at the desk and smiled politely. "Hi, I'm a friend of Josh. I was wondering if he was here?" The lady checked something then nodded. "He should be."

"Claire," Eric said. I looked at Eric and followed his eyes. I grinned when I saw Josh. He was turned the other way and had no clue we were here. He disappeared into a hospital room.

"Thank you," I said sweetly to the lady. Eric was already following Josh into the room.

Josh was making one of the hospital beds when the creepy guy from earlier came into the room.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Can I help you with something...?" Josh asked nervously.

The man didn't respond. He stepped to the side as Claire walked in the room.

"Hi, Josh. I thought I'd find you here. I see you met Eric."

Josh stepped back. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Don't act stupid, you know what I want." Claire looked irritated.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Claire chuckled. "I can't kill you here, _way_ too public. Besides, it won't be that easy." Claire's voice had acquired an icy edge, making Josh tremble.

Claire walked around the room, then sat on the bed, crossing her legs. "I looked through your phone. You only have two friends? That's sad, really, but that means less people to miss you." Claire smiled.

Josh stayed silent. He glanced at Eric who seemed to be studying the room, paying no attention to Josh and Claire.

"Eric, grab him and let's go," Claire ordered with a bored tone in her voice.

Eric gripped Josh's wrist with surprising strength and started dragging him out the door.

"Is everything okay?" A nurse asked them. Claire smiled politely.

"Everything's fine. Josh just needs some air."

Josh shook his head but the nurse wasn't looking at him.

Eric put his hands on Josh's shoulders and started pushing to the door.

"We should've brought the car," Eric grumbled after they had been walking for a while. Josh had stopped his useless struggling. It wasn't doing anything but tiring him out.

He was surprised when they turned down the street he lived on. _What are we doing here...?_

Eric was leading him far behind Claire who took out a key from her pocket and starting walking up the steps to a large house. Josh suddenly shot his head up. There was his house! It was only separated from Claire's by one building. _Had she really been so close...?_

"AIDAN! AID-" Josh yelled but was cut off when Eric slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" he hissed. Josh started struggling again, hopeful that Aidan had heard him.

"Have you seen Josh? He should have been home _hours_ ago!" Sally was pacing the kitchen, worried about her friend.

"I'm sure he's fine," Aidan assured her. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by a familiar voice calling his name.

He opened the door. "Josh?" He saw Josh struggling with a young man who had his hand over his mouth. "JOSH!" He took a move to help him.

"Stop!" It was a female voice. A girl came to the two, holding a knife dangerously close to Josh's throat. "Don't move or I kill Josh."

"What do you want with him?" Aidan growled.

"Revenge," the girl replied coolly.

Aidan was somewhat surprised by her answer. _Revenge on Josh? What could he have done?_ Josh was looking at Aidan, his eyes pleading him to do something. Anything!


	3. First is Fear

"Aidan, do something!" Josh pleaded. Aidan could hear his heart beating fast. Josh was crying now. It made Aidan extremely angry. But if he made one wrong move the girl would kill him right there.

"Josh, I will get you out of this," Aidan promised, but Josh didn't look convinced.

"I promise!" Josh looked at the girl's knife. Seeing the fury in her eyes, Aidan just hoped he could save him in time.

Josh nodded.

"Let's go," the girl ordered. Aidan waited for her to move away from Josh, then in a flash had her arms pinned behind her back.

"Let me go!" The girl was obviously surprised by Aidan's strength.

"Let Josh go," Aidan growled. He heard a gasp. He turned, without loosening his grip on the girl, seeing the guy pressing a knife to Josh's throat. Josh was desperately trying to pull away from the knife as it was already starting to dig into his skin.

"Let her go," the boy said calmly as he put more pressure on the knife. Aidan let go reluctantly.

Josh took several quick breaths when the pressure was lifted.

Aidan thought about killing the boy holding Josh but he wasn't going to risk it.

Josh could practically feel Aidan watching as he was forced into the house. Claire set the keys on the counter and opened the fridge, pulled out a can of sprite and sat on the counter.

Josh couldn't believe how casual she was acting, like she hadn't just walked into a hospital and kidnapped someone.

"We're going to have to move," Claire said, taking a sip of sprite. "That Aidan guy knows where we are now."

A familiar sound broke the second of silence. It was Josh's phone!

Claire took the cell phone out of her pocket. "Hi, Nora," she said answering it.

"Um, hi, is Josh there?" Josh could hear Nora saying.

"Give me the phone!"

"Sh, I'm on the phone. Don't be rude!" Claire snapped. "No, I'm sorry he's not here at the moment, but I know where you can find him." 

Josh couldn't hear what Nora said. "Nora!" Josh yelled when Claire gave her address to Nora.

"Great, he'll see you tomorrow!" Claire hung up the phone before Josh could say anything.

"Leave Nora alone! She has nothing to do with this!"

"You took someone that I cared about away from me," Claire growled. "Now it's my turn." She looked at Eric. "Take him upstairs."

Eric forced Josh up the stairs. He stopped in front of a room with a lock on the outside. He pushed Josh through the door. Josh heard the faint click of the door being locked.

Aidan stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Aidan...?" Sally walked through the door. "What's wrong?"

"I have to help Josh."

"What? Where's Josh?" Sally asked worriedly.

"In there." Aidan pointed at the house. His voice made Sally shiver. She could practically see his anger.

"Aidan? What's going on?"

_Claire_

I stood at the foot of the stairs and yelled up at Eric. "I'm going to look at houses! I'll be back later."

I decided to walk. If Aidan saw me leaving he would try something. I had never felt threatened by anyone but Aidan was different. He was surprisingly strong.

"Hi, I came to look at the house," I said to the landlord, Kyle.

"Come on, I'll show you around," Kyle offered. I smiled and thanked him. Kyle led me into the house.

"Does the house have a room that locks from the outside? Uh, we have a dog that can open the door," I said, then quickly added, "and he can unlock the door." I knew how weird that sounded, but I needed some sort of excuse.

"No, sorry," Kyle replied.

"That's okay, I can buy a lock. Anyway, I'll take it."

Josh paced the room, looking for some sort of escape, but it was useless. There wasn't even a window! Josh finally slumped down into a corner of the room. He rested his head in his hands, just staring it at the floor. That's when he noticed a stain on the ground. Taking a closer look he realized it was dried blood. His eyes widened. How many werewolve's had Claire killed in here? Josh scanned the room. There were blood stains in several places.

Josh started getting panicky. "Let me of here!" Josh pressed his ear to the door. He could hear Eric's breathing from the other side.

Josh moved away from the door, sitting back in the corner.

Claire came into the room, leaving Eric to guard the door. She kneeled in front of Josh.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Josh asked, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Claire shrugged. "Killing you would be too easy. I want you to know everything I felt. First is fear." She was watching him closely. "Are you scared?"

Josh didn't answer, but his eyes gave everything away. But she wanted to hear him admit it. Claire dug her fingernails into his arm until it started bleeding. He yanked his arm away.

"Answer me!"

"Yes," Josh choked out. What would be the point of lying?

Claire wiped her hands on her pants. "Good."

Josh looked toward the door, trying to plan some sort of escape. But he knew it was useless. He wouldn't make it across the room.

"Eric, we're moving, get packed," Claire said, leaving the room. She slammed the door behind her.


	4. Nora

_Claire_

We had moved into the house, I bought a lock for one of the rooms and now all that was left to do was wait for Nora to arrive. We saw a pretty blond approach the door after about twenty minutes of waiting.

I got out of the car and walked up to her before she knocked on the door. "Hi, you're Nora, right? I'm Claire."

_Nora_

I was talking to Claire when something hard slammed into the side of my head. All I remember is the world going black.

When I woke up I was being carried into a house. The side of my face was sticky with blood.

"Where am I?" I demanded, glaring at the man caring me, then the girl, Claire, who was walking ahead.

No answer. I struggled to get out of the man's arms but he was strong. When he wouldn't let go I bit his arm. He slapped me with such force that it felt like my head was spinning. He carried me up a flight of stairs carelessly, hitting my head against the wall a few times. I groaned in agony.

Josh sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling fan. He felt hypnotized, everything that was going on completely forgotten. All the wounds he had been given in that last few hours, all the fear that was growing every agonizing second. All was momentarily forgotten. He was snapped out of his trance at the sound of footsteps and groaning. He knew it was Nora. _What did they do to her?_

Josh scrambled to the door. "Nora!" He tried to force the door open. Such determination and desperation should have been enough to open the door, but it wasn't. Claire was. But Josh wasn't looking at her. He looked past her at Eric, who was carrying the bloody girl into the room.

"Nora!" Josh cried. Josh gathered her up in his arms the moment Eric set her down.

Nora pushed herself and looked at Josh. "Josh, what's going on?"

Seeing the pain and fear Nora was in was worse than anything Josh had every gone through. It felt like claws being ripped through his heart.

"You didn't have to bring her into this!"

"Why should I just let you get away with what you did?" The sudden burst of rage was unexpected, but she recovered herself quickly. "I want you to regret what you did."

Josh stared at her for a few seconds. "You don't think I regret it? I can't sleep at night without seeing that boy's face! Of course I regret what I did, I regret what I am!" Josh tore his eyes away from the confused, horrified expression on Nora's face. "So what? You're just going to kill us both, then?"

"I'm not going to kill her. You are. Full moon next week." Claire looked too pleased with her idea. "What better revenge than to have you wake up covered in Nora's blood? See the girl you love ripped apart by your own claws?"

"I won't..." But Josh knew he wouldn't be able to stop it. No matter what the wolf would see her as food.

"Josh, please tell me what's happening?" Nora pleaded.

"Nora, I'm so sorry..."

Claire smirked then left the room.

Josh looked at Eric as he turned to follow her, and in the slight second he had glimpsed his face he thought he saw something he knew he would never get from Claire... Sympathy...

_Claire_

I made room on the couch for Eric but when he sat down he looked troubled. "What's wrong?" I asked, popping a jellybean in my mouth.

Eric sighed. I wasn't prepared for what he said next. "Don't you think we're being cruel about this?"

"What? How could you even say that?" I demanded, fury growing inside me until I thought I would burst. "I'm finally getting my revenge! Don't you even care what he did to Tyler?"

"I'm just saying that you might be treating him a little harshly..." Eric refused to meet my eyes.

"I can't believe this! You're taking his side!"

"I'm not taking his side! I'm just- have you tried thinking about how he feels?"

I leaned back. "Of course I have. But not once have I felt the slightest remorse, I don't pity him one bit. He deserves everything he gets."

Eric didn't reply. He knew the conversation was over.


	5. Unexpected help

"Josh, what's going on?" Nora repeated, more demanding this time.

"That girl wants revenge on me for...something I did a while ago.." Josh choked out. He didn't meet her eyes. He knew she was going to ask him a thousand question, all of them he didn't want to answer.

"What happened? You mentioned a boy." Nora's eyes pleaded him to tell her.

This was it. This was the moment he would have to tell her he was a creature that only existed in nightmares. He knew there was no point in lying.

"Nora, you need to understand that...I'm not human." That was the best start he could think of under so much pressure. He refused to look into her face, afraid to see the horror or pain or fear that was sure to be there.

"I'm a werewolf..." he whispered. He heard Nora's sigh of disbelief. "It was a full moon and I had no control. I killed her brother that night, now she wants revenge."

Josh forced himself to look at her. They sat in silence for a while. Josh let her process what he had just told her. He slowly moved closer to her.

"So now she's going to kill me..." Nora's voice held no emotion.

"I'm sorry, Nora. I'll get you out of this, Aidan will find us.." Josh said it but he didn't believe it. How could Aidan find them, here? Josh didn't even know where they were!

Nora nodded but Josh could tell she didn't believe his hopeful words, either.

Josh opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the door was opened carefully and Eric came into the room. He closed the door behind him very quietly.

"Before you say anything, I want to help, at least to get Nora out of here," Eric said quickly.

Josh gave him a questioning look. "Why are you helping us?" Josh asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm not," Eric replied coldly. "I'm helping Nora. I don't mind helping Claire kill werewolves but this is just cruel."

That was enough for Josh. Right now he didn't care what Claire did to him as long as Nora was safe.

**Okay, so this is a short chapter, but I will write more soon!**


End file.
